


Written in the Stars

by Livienne



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livienne/pseuds/Livienne
Summary: Looking at her now, he realized he didn't know what he wanted in that moment—or, at least, that was what he told himself. But the way her eyes flickered, and her fingers combed through her bangs, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, he knew they both knew what was still in the dark between them. — Brandon/Stella [Season 1]
Relationships: Brandon/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Written in the Stars

"Thank you," she said, eyes clear under the streetlamps, "for the ride."

"Yeah," he breathed, voice hollow. "Anytime."

Looking at her now, he realized he didn't know what he wanted in that moment—or, at least, that was what he told himself. But the way her eyes flickered, and her fingers combed through her bangs, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, he knew they both knew what was still in the dark between them. He struggled to explain it, even to himself. He wanted to say something about it, to bring the words out in the open because he'd never liked the idea of hiding any part of himself from her, but every attempt between here and now had always ended the same way they always had, like ashes in the air, faded to dust and dwindled to nothing.

And the truth was, he wanted her _,_ but he didn't know how to ask her for it. 

In the end, he pushed himself off his bike, fixing an easy-going grin on his face as he recovered his good-natured humor, and leaned forward to brush a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Until next time, princess."

And just when he pulled away from her, those treacherous, treacherous honey-gold eyes twinkled through thick, long lashes, and for a second his mind emptied itself of all thought, lost to the effect she had on him. It was stupid, he thought, because this wasn't him, and she was no longer his. She wasn't supposed to have this kind of hold on him anymore, she couldn't, she shouldn't—but she did. She was the sun, and the moon, and all of the stars, and like a moth drawn to a flame, he was hopelessly caught in the afterglow.

A soft laugh, and he blinked, broken out of his stupor.

"Buy me flowers next time." Her voice was playful, and he could trace the amusement in her expression as she tossed her locks over her shoulder. She spun on her heels, sauntering off toward her school. It was only when she'd reached the gates that she paused to glance past her shoulder, and when she did, the previous hints of her amusement were erased, softened instead by a curve of a smile. A betraying flutter rose in his chest again.

"Good night, Brandon."

He nodded, understanding, returning her smile as he tried not to look too disappointed.

"Good night, Stella."

And this was the tricky part because this girl was anything but predictable, anything but ordinary, and he rather thought he liked it. No, he liked _her,_ more than he ever knew was possible, more than he ever should have. And the sad truth was that he knew he had to stop thinking about things like him and her, things that blurred the fine line friends weren't supposed to cross. He couldn't afford that. 

Losing her once was already hard enough. 

Losing her twice was unthinkable. 


End file.
